


Hello Nurse

by justanothersong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Asthma, Gen, Hospitals, Supernatural AU: Not Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” a gruff voice said, just as everything was becoming a little less fuzzy. The girl opened her eyes to see a tall man leaning over her, a smile on his face that drew out little lines at the corners of his eyes. “Welcome back, kiddo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Nurse

“Hey,” a gruff voice said, just as everything was becoming a little less fuzzy. The girl opened her eyes to see a tall man leaning over her, a smile on his face that drew out little lines at the corners of his eyes. “Welcome back, kiddo.” She groaned and tried to sit up, realizing all at once from the fluorescent lights and antiseptic tang in the air that she was in the hospital. Her lips felt dry and her head felt heavy, and she was vaguely aware of the man still hovering beside her smoothing tape over her hand and securing a plastic clip over an index finger.

“No trying to escape on me now,” he told her, the slightest hint of a tease in his gruff voice. She watched as he turned away a moment, fiddling with something on a nearby counter. The motion of the muscular planes of his back was visible beneath his blue scrubs, and the girl was struck by his full appearance when he turned back to her, still smiling, with an oxygen mask in his hands. Good god, the man was beautiful. Dark blonde hair, a lean jaw covered in stubble, tanned face covered in freckles, and two of the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

Suddenly, the day’s events came rushing back to her. Running late for school. Missing her bus. Extra laps in gym for forgetting her uniform. A test she had completely forgotten about. That had been the end of it, the panic and frustration of the day finally catching up to her, until her throat began to close and her chest tightened and the steady whistling wheeze reached her ears and then… everything went dark. 

“Lack of oxygen,” the man told her, as though reading her thoughts. “It can knock you on your ass if you’re not careful. Now I know you know what this is,” he went on, gesturing to the oxygen mask; it was attached to a plastic cup full of clear liquid, and as he turned the valve on the oxygen, steady steam began to pour out. “So sit back and relax, Krissy, take some deep breaths, and your dad’ll be here soon, okay?” 

His hands were large and soft against her face as he slipped the mask over her nose and mouth, tightening the elastic bands to keep it in place. He smiled again, and reached to pat the hand free of an IV. “Asthma is a bitch, ain’t it?” he said, shaking his head. “But you’re doing great, your color is back and your pulse-ox is a helluva lot better than it was when they dragged you in here.”

Noting the chill in the emergency room air, the man in the scrubs pulled a warm blanket out of a heated cabinet just outside of Krissy’s cubicle and spread it out over her legs, tucking it at her waist.

“Winchester!” a voice called. “We got a busted nose and stitches in four, Novak wrote an order already, can you take it?”

“Yeah, just a minute!” the man called back.

Turning back to Krissy, he checked the machines surrounded the hospital bed and nodded to himself, as if making sure she was doing well before he stepped away.

“Looks like I gotta go pack a nose,” he told her with a low chuckle. “Doc Novak will be in to see you soon, and I’ll be back to check on you. You need anything, you tell’em to get Nurse Winchester, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
